Darth Nihilus
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely much higher with telekinesis. Likely High 6-A with Force Drain Name: Darth Nihilus Origin: Star Wars (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of Hunger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dark Healing, Force Drain, Force Lightning, Force Scream, Sever Force, Ritual of Transfer Essence (Had transferred his soul into his armor/mask prior to the events of KOTOR II), Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (As per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely much higher with telekinesis (Pulled the Ravager out of Malachor V’s orbit and continues to keep it from falling apart through pure force of will). Likely Multi-Continent level with Force Drain (Razed the surface of Katarr and killed all life on the planet sans Visas Marr. The devastation caused was comparable to what was done to Ambria) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable to Darth Malak), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification (Was able to move around in Malachor V's artificial gravity well at high speeds) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification (Survived the partial fragmentation of the planet Malachor V by the Mass Shadow Generator, possibly intangible since his spirit is the only thing that inhabits his armor) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Casually held the Ravager together with his telekinesis for an extended period of time) Range: Extended melee range. Stellar with Force powers (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power") Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Acts more on instinct than on intellect. Weaknesses: Controlled by his hunger, lack of feeding for extended periods of time weakens him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Draining:' This Sith power which resembles a Force Drain and Force Sever combined severs life from the Force, and Darth Nihilus then feeds on the death it causes. Seems to be linked to his voice. Darth Nihilus’ control over this power is such he can cleanse the life from entire planets by speaking, and doing also had the side effect of causing volcanic eruptions, cities tumbling from earthquakes, and other cataclysms. What is also interesting to note is that his mere presence and voice, even when not exerting this power, has some of the effects on weaker beings. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Scream:' Nihilus unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force, used to strip his former master, Darth Traya, of the Force. It should be noted that Traya was powerful enough that even Nihilus required the aid of Darth Sion to accomplish this particular feat. *'Telekinesis:' Lifted his flagship and his entire fleet from a Gravity Well on Malachor IV. Also uses it to keep his flagship, the Ravager, from falling apart at all times with no seeming concentration or effort *'Telepathy:' Can control the minds of everyone in his flagship while simultaneously holding his ship together and draining planets. Even being in his presence can cause a “deadening” even kilometers away on his flagship due to Nihilus being a Wound in the Force Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Healers Category:Tier 6